


Frozen heart

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótki oneshot o tym jak Harry I Louis jeżdżą na łyżwach w central parku I piją gorącą czekoladę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Frozen heart by strong

-Rozmiary 10 I 11 poproszę. – Harry powiedział mężczyźnie za ladą, po tym jak niezręcznie wyygoglował różnicę rozmiarów buta pomiędzy Wielką Brytanią a USA. Louis stał obok w czerwonym swetrze i skórzanej dżinsowej kurtce, jedną ręką desperacko starając się poprawić swoją grzywkę, gdy drugą trzymał swój telefon, którego używał jako lustra. Gdy łyżwy zostały położone na ladzie, Harry chwycił je i uderzył biodrem szatyna, by odeszli.

Kiedy znaleźli pustą ławkę, Louis jęknął i wyłączył swój telefon. – Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem suszyć włosów, ponieważ teraz są faliste i wpadają do moich oczu i wyglądają na przesunięte. Może nie powinniśmy nawet jeździć na łyżwach, nie mogę nawet zobaczyć ludzi w moim najbardziej narażonym stanie…- po tym przerwał, gdy Harry uderzył dłonią w jego usta.

-Jesteś taką królową dramatu. – Styles roześmiał się i zdjął rękę z twarzy chłopaka. – Jakby powinno cię obchodzić, co myślą ludzie, masz tu swojego chłopaka i moim zdaniem, tylko to się liczy. Ponieważ jestem wyjątkowy. – wyszczerzył się, gdy Tomlinson przewrócił oczami i zaczął się śmiać.

-Nie królową dramatu, po prostu dbam o to jak wyglądam, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Mam na myśli, naprawdę, możesz nosić te same buty prawie rok, dopóki się nie rozpadną. Och i pamiętam parę dżinsów, które miałeś latem i nawet, jeśli miały dziury w okolicach krocza, nosiłeś je co drugi dzień? – Louis już kontynuował dalej, dopóki policzki bruneta nie zrobiły się czerwone i tak, oczywiście, że Harry miał wtedy na sobie te dżinsy. – Jesteś absolutnie śmieszny.

-Ale wciąż mnie kochasz. – szatyn uśmiechnął się i trącił go ramieniem w odpowiedzi, gdy zaczęli zdejmować swoje buty, by ubrać łyżwy.

Po kilku minutach Harry zawiązał swoje łyżwy i szykował się, aby wejść na lód, ale kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, zobaczył jak chłopak walczy, by zawiązać poprawnie sznurówki. Styles zaoferował mu pomoc, ale starszy po prostu odbił jego rękę, ponieważ:  _Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną i wiem jak zasznurować buty_. Ostatecznie Louis zawiązał je do znośnego stanu i chwycił dłoń Loczka, aby mogli wejść na lód.

Tak szybko jak weszli na lodowisko, szatyn musiał przytrzymać się poręczy, aby utrzymać siebie w górze. Styles wiedział, że to nie było tak, że Louis nie mógł jeździć, to było to, że jego łyżwy były ciasne w kostkach, ale zdecydował się z nim pójść, odkąd niebieskooki nie był pewny siebie, by z powrotem usiąść na ławce.

-Dalej Lou, przytrzymasz się linii z małymi dziećmi za tobą. Wiem, że potrafisz dobrze jeździć, więc puść poręcz i chodź ze mną. Wiesz, może łyżwy ci przeszkadzają?

Tomlinson westchnął i puścił barierkę, a następnie chwycił dłoń bruneta, chwiejąc się na łyżwach obok niego, gdy ludzie wokół spoglądali na nich. – Nie, mam się dobrze, czuję się trochę niepewnie, kiedy idę pierwszy. – Louis kłamał z małym uśmiechem. Harry skinął głową w fałszywym zrozumieniu i kontynuowali powolne poruszanie się po lodzie. Kiedy zrobili okrążenie wokół lodowiska, trafili do dużej grupy ludzi, a kiedy Harry trochę przyspieszył poruszając się z nimi, Louis zjechał na bok, zmuszając go do upadku do tyłu na jego tyłek z  _uff_ , niemal ciągnąc za sobą loczka.

Każdy, kto jeździł, gapił się na nich, Louis siedział na ziemi i Harry marszcząc brwi, pochylał się, rechocząc. Wreszcie Styles uspokoił się i zaoferował rękę, aby pomóc wstać chłopakowi, dokuczając mu:  _Więc teraz zechciałbyś, żebym zawiązał twoje sznurowadła?_

-

-Myślałem, że wiąże się je tak jak normalne buty. – Louis zauważył, gdy szli z powrotem w kierunku lodowiska, po tym jak Harry zacisnął właściwie sznurówki na jego łyżwach. – Powinna być instrukcja czy coś, wiesz? W ten sposób nie upadnę i nie zwrócę uwagi na sytuację z moimi włosami. – czuł jak Loczek ścisnął jego rękę i spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć go, jak się śmieje i potrząsa głową.

-Wyglądasz dobrze, teraz chodźmy już i pojeździjmy. – powiedział Styles, ujmując dłoń szatyna i ciągnąc go przez bramę w barierce na lód.

Gdy jeździli i żartowali przez jakiś czas, słońce zaszło za szarymi chmurami i było jeszcze zimniej niż przedtem. Drzewa wokół lodowiska zerwały się do wiatru, pokryte śniegiem na górnych gałęziach aż do najniższych, a potem..

-Louis spójrz, pada śnieg! – Harry spojrzał zdziwiony, jakby nigdy przedtem go nie widział, który był tyle razy, odkąd mieszkał w Londynie.

Przechylając głowę w kierunku nieba, Louis zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, gdy płatki śniegu wylądowały na jego rzęsach, a następnie wyciągnął język i spróbował złapać niektóre w swoje usta. Pochylił głowę w dół, gdy stracił równowagę i prawie upadłby ponownie, zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Stylesa, by się przytrzymać. Hazz spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się, a potem chwycił obie ręce niebieskookiego i nagle jechał tyłem naprzeciwko Louisa.

-Zgaduję, że w końcu znalazłem coś w czym jestem lepszy od ciebie. Kto by pomyślał, wysoki i szczupły mógłby być lepszy niż łyżwiarz. – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Ach, więc sugerujesz, że w takim razie jestem niski? Jak niegrzecznie, Styles. – wykrztusił w ofensywie.

Loczek zaśmiał się. –Nie sugerowałem, że jesteś niski, ale teraz kiedy o tym myślę, myślę, że jesteś nieco mniejszy, nieprawdaż.

Unosząc brew, Tomlinson po prostu powiedział – Nie sądziłeś, że jestem tak niski, odkąd byliśmy w łóżku ostatniej nocy. – obserwował twarz swojego chłopaka, która poczerwieniała i wziął to jako ciche zwycięstwo dla siebie.

Przez jakiś czas, po tym jak jeździli jak typowa urocza para, Harry zapytał, czy mogliby czegoś spróbować.

-Uch, zgaduję, że tak długo, aż się nie zranię? – odpowiedział szatyn, nieco niepewnie.

Harry wziął to jako  _tak_  obrócił ich tak, że Louis był dociskany do klatki chłopaka i gdy już miał narzekać, wyższy chłopak przeniósł ręce w dół jego torsu.

-Ok, mam zamiar tego spróbować i jeśli to nie zadziała, możemy umrzeć, ale przynajmniej chcemy umrzeć razem. – powiedział Loczek i Louis już był w powietrzu. Zanim szatyn mógł przetworzyć to, co on powiedział, jego łyżwy były poza lodem i miał o wiele lepszy widok na park. Co, bardzo go to przerażało.

-Harry, co ty robisz? Cholera, cholera, Harry lepiej mnie nie upuść! Postaw mnie na dole, o mój Boże, to jest to, zamierzasz mnie zabić. – zaczął mówić bez ładu i składu, dopóki powoli nie został postawiony na dole w pobliżu poręczy. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć swojego chłopaka z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, więc uderzył go.

-To było  _Dirty Dancing_  na lodzie, i nie zabiłem cię, więc dlaczego jesteś zły! – Harry zmarszczył brwi, wypychając swoją dolną wargę.

Zamiast nic nie mówić, Louis chwycił twarz swojego chłopaka w swoją dłoń i delikatnie przycisnął ich usta razem. Ledwo przyciągając, Louis wyszeptał – Nie jestem zły, okej, po prostu trochę mnie to przeraziło. – a następnie wrócił do tego. Harry uśmiechnął się naprzeciwko jego ust, a następnie wycofał się.

Styles skierował ich z lodu z powrotem na ławkę, by mogli wrócić do swoich zwykłych butów, po czym wrócił z łyżwami do tego samego człowieka. – Chcę gorącej czekolady.

-

Znaleźli przytulną małą kawiarnię, zaraz obok lodowiska i zorientowali się, że to będzie dobre miejsce na chwilową rozgrzewkę. Harry przytrzymał drzwi dla szatyna, otrzymując komentarz jaki jest tandetny, zanim wszedł do środka i oboje westchnęli na ciepłe miejsce.

W kasie Louis zamówił dla nich dwie gorące czekolady, a następnie rozejrzał się po dość pustym lokalu w poszukiwaniu miejsca do siedzenia.

-Więc, to było zabawne. Jazda na łyżwach, mam na myśli. – powiedział Louis, przerywając milczenie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieli „niewygodnej” ciszy między sobą, choć, więcej o „wygodnej” ciszy można przeczytać w książkach.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule. –Tak, to było zdecydowanie bardziej zabawne niż wtedy, gdy poszedłem na łyżwy z Gemmą, gdy byliśmy młodsi, a ona ciągle popychała mnie na dół, ponieważ jej przyjaciele myśleli, że to było zabawne.

-Biedny, mały Hazza. – Louis wydął wargi. – Bycie popychanym przez swoją starszą siostrę, jakie straszne!

Harry jęknął w dłonie na swój pseudonim. – Nie używaj tej nazwy, to sprawia, że brzmi jak miś małej dziewczynki i nie ma nawet sensu. Mam na imię Harry, jak mogłeś wybrać z tego Hazza?

-Jak na ironię twoja siostra powiedziała mi, że twoja mama tak cię nazywała, więc przeniosłem to na siebie, by kontynuować… dziedzictwo!

-Ha ha. – Harry przewrócił oczami, gdy kelnerka przyszła do nich z ich napojami. – Och, przepraszam, mój drogi BooBear, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś przynieść dla nas kilka serwetek? Dziękuję ci bardzo!

Znad krawędzi swojego czubka, Louis spojrzał na niego. Kiedy opuścił kubek, z jego ust wyszło: -Nienawidzę cię.

Po ponownym podziękowaniu kelnerce za serwetki, Harry rzucił jedną w twarz swojego chłopaka i powiedział promiennie: -Też cię kocham!  

 


End file.
